Not So Pure Blood Princess
by Chica Marauder
Summary: Her father was murdered, her mother forced into hiding, she was left to stay with James Potter. She transfers schools for her safety, but is it more dangerous at Hogwarts and will she survive the next two years of school? Will there be someone who sticks up for her? Is love on the horizon? Starts in summer.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello, This is only a short intro chapter, I just couldn't bring myself to merge the next chapter with this one, I didn't want to ruin it. I love constructive criticism, anything wrong, spelling, grammar, any ideas for plot, any character ideas, anything and everything is welcomed. Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

Kayla Potter, cousin to the famous James Potter, short, awkward, Beauxbaton student, pure blood and an absolute party animal, sighed as she dropped herself onto the Potters' luxurious red love seat, beside James Potter himself, with the grace of an elephant. He grinned at her while several women standing nearby scowled at her lack of elegance. She tugged at her too-long, Slytherin-green silk dress that fell to her ankles, causing a blond woman to gasp at her showing ankles, glaring at the silver snakes with jade-coloured gems for eyes, one wound around her wrist and another around her finger. She cursed her mother for making her wear the too-high, too-tight, silver heels that she slid from her feet with a smile.

"You poor thing." James eyed the shoes warily, as if they may attack at any second with an 'avada kedavra'. Kayla smiled at her cousin gratefully. He may be a huge prat, but he had his moments and he understood how hard it was for her. The only reason she hadn't put up too much of a fight was she would be staying with her cousin for the rest of summer, and that was worth every second of the dreadful shoes.

Her father had been killed in a 'tragic accident', although no one seemed to be able to do more than hold a small funeral, and not surprisingly, Kayla's mother was devastated at the loss of her husband. Her father was Sebastian Potter, the younger brother of Charlus Potter, although everyone called him 'Bass' or 'The Big Bass'. Charlus Potter was devastated at the loss of his brother, and was doing everything within his power to help Kayla and her mother, Penelope or 'Pen', although no one used the nickname created by her husband anymore. Penelope Potter's life had been going in a downward spiral ever since her husband declined the dark lord, and she feared for Kayla's safety. Kayla had been attacked by student death-eaters during her last week of term, in her school of Bauxbaton and was now transferring to Hogwarts at the request of Headmaster Dumbledore.

She liked the headmaster, he was kind and generous, and he had twinkling blue eyes that drew her to him, drew her to tell him anything. Of course, being a pure-blood, she had learnt occlumency and was able to keep anyone and everyone out, but around the headmaster her walls crumbled, as if she didn't mind if he knew what she was thinking. It was irritating, as he would answer the questions in her head instead of the questions on her lips, but at least she got answers. Kayla and her mother had visited Professor Dumbledore merely two days ago in his office.

Headmaster Dumbledore had the most peculiar office. It was a large, circular room with a large wooden desk in the middle, behind which Albus Dumbledore was seated. He gestured for them to sit on the comfy-looking, padded chairs in front of his desk. Kayla and Penelope sat, both of them crossing their ankles. Kayla tuned out her mother and new headmaster as they discussed the matters of her safety, accommodation, classes and other priorities, instead examining the circular room with interest. The semi-circle of a wall behind the professor was lined with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, many of them peering at her with curiosity. The lower portions of the room was covered in shelves containing books, photographs, quills, inkpots, parchment and many strange devices. The floor was polished wooden floorboards with many cupboards and furniture dotted around, but it was a cage hovering in the corner of the office, near the door which she entered through that caught her eye. The cage itself was strange enough to catch anyone's eye, it was three-quarters mesh and then it stopped, as if someone didn't care about whatever it was escaping. Inside the cage was a tree branch, and perched on that branch was a beautiful phoenix. Dumbledore must have noticed her staring because he whistled lowly and the bird flew over to perch on his desk in front of her.

"Fawkes. Beautiful isn't he?" She stared at the creature in front of her with interest. "Well don't be shy, he doesn't bite." Dumbledore smiled warmly at her and Kayla reached out to touch the bird.

"I've never actually seen one, but I've read heaps about them! Is it true that they die in ash and then are re-born?"

"Yes, of course, dear girl. Now will you be willing to be sorted?"

"Sorted?"

"Yes, you just pop on this hat, and it looks through your mind to see which house you belong in. Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Ravenclaw for the smart. The house is like your family here. You will sleep with the other sixth year girls in your house, you will share a common room with your house, you will eat with your house, points will be awarded to your house for good and deducted for bad, so just put the hat on your head." He gestured to the old and wrinkled hat in front of him. She reached out with her perfectly-manicured hands and carefully placed the hat upon her head, careful not to mess up her hair.

She started as a voice spoke in her ear. "Smart enough for Ravenclaw, but you wouldn't fit. There's loyalty too, so much loyalty, but, no, not Hufflepuff. Cunning, yes you can be a devilish little thing can't you, but Slytherin would turn you evil. So brave, so courageous, Gryffindor it is. GRYFFINDOR!" Kayla grinned as she removed the hat and replaced it on the desk. Professor Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he watched her thoughtfully. "You will be a brilliant witch someday, Poppy."

With that they left his office, the school, her school, and headed off to prepare for the gathering. She hadn't bothered to protest at her mother's Slytherin choice in clothes, instead choosing to dream about what Hogwarts life would be like.

She grinned at the memory, causing James to raise an eyebrow. "Hey cuz, something good going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Nothing you would understand, Jamie."

"Now, Popsicle, I was merely being curious, why hurt me so?" he placed a hand over his chest as though she had hurt him. It might have been convincing, if not for the gigantic smile that took over his handsome face. She leaned into his chest and sighed. "I missed you so much. It's hard, you know? I hate being alone, whenever I close my eyes I get the memories of what happened." Tears threatened to escape and she tried to blink them away.

"I know, chica, I know." He murmured as he held her close and stroked her hair, waiting for the moment to pass. Kayla sat back up straight and scowled with distaste. "You smell terrible."

"Smelling me now are we?" He grinned at her evilly.

"Well I had to breathe, and I think I would have rather suffocated." He grinned at her then looked around, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Oi Prongs!"

"That. Don't hate me?" She frowned at him but nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders and as if on cue, a tall, masculine, black haired, raven eyed boy stepped through the crowd and stood in front of them. "I've been looking for you everywhere! And who would this be?" He asked, diverting his attention to Kayla.

"Kayla Potter, Jamie's cousin. Nice to meet you." She smiled up at him from the love seat and he bent down to kiss her hand. "Slytherin much?"

"Actually I'm in Gryffindor. I got sorted a few days ago, I just decided to humour my mother for tonight, and then I'm staying here." He nodded as he thought about what that may mean for his summer, and upon seeing no wrong in having a gorgeous Gryffindor who seemed to be nice enough flouncing round the manor, he grinned at her,

"Sirius Black. Permanent resident at Potter Manor. So you guys going to move or make me stand here all night?" James rolled his eyes and pulled Kayla onto his lap, leaving room for the newcomer to sit. As James and Kayla were practically siblings, no one thought anything about her on his lap, but had she been on Sirius' lap, all hell would have broken loose. The boys continued to talk, tease and argue, occasionally asking for Kayla's opinion, but other than that, Kayla sat on James' lap, leaning her head on his shoulder, absentmindedly playing with her hair as she imagined at the things she could do at Hogwarts. As a very mischievous image of Kayla pranking James appeared in her head, she smiled evilly.

"Chica, I do and don't want to know what that look's about."

"What's Hogwarts like?"

"Do not change the subject little missy!"

"I was thinking about Hogwarts."

"Sure, and I was just talking to Sirius about me marrying his mother."

"Really? 'Cause I really was thinking about Hogwarts. What I can do to you there, pink hair, Green robes, tripping over, changing the language of your writing. Positively brilliant. So when's the wedding?" She asked him sweetly as he looked shocked. He thought she was thinking dirty thoughts, and now he is imaginarily engaged to Sirius' mother. Oh, this is going to be good, she thought with a smug smile. Sirius watched their bantering with an amused expression, they really were like siblings!

'No offence, Prongs, but I believe it might be inappropriate to have my best friend as my step-father, and I say you aren't allowed to marry my mother."

"Fine." James pouted and Kayla giggled.

"So Kayla, why does _Jamie _call you Chica?" He asked, putting more emphasis on the word 'Jamie', knowing James hated the name.

"Um, well actually-"

"We were at a party a few years ago, quite a good party at that," Kayla nodded her head in agreement, "Well then there was this guy who she was fawning over. 'He's so hot!' 'Need with a capital N.E.E.D.!' 'Do you think he'd like me?'" He grinned at Kayla who was shooting him daggers, and continued unaware of the danger he was putting himself into. "Anyway, they ended up doing a S.W.A.P. and-"

"A what?"

"Really Padfoot? You do S.W.A.P.s all the time! Snogging With A Passion." James paused, waiting for Sirius to understand, realisation causing Sirius' mouth to form itself into an 'o' "Oh" he breathed, as if in a trance. He shook his head as if trying to rid thoughts from his mind and he grinned at his best friend. "Well? Continue at will!"

James grinned back and continued the story. "Well when I came to fetch her to come to dinner, they were really going at it and, oof that hurt!"

"I hardly hit you!"

"Still hurt," James grumbled, rubbing his shoulder where Kayla had smacked him.

"Bloody hell, if I did that to Lily she wouldn't even 'oof'."

"Fine. Anyways I got them apart and told her it was time for dinner, he says 'Ciao Chica', I mean, who uses Italian and Spanish in the same sentence? Bloody foreign my ass. So I call her Chica so she won't forget."

"And I call you Jamie so you won't be such an ass, although it doesn't seem to be working." Sirius grinned at her and James pouted. This was going to be a summer to remember.

* * *

_**A/N: It would be greatly appreciated if you review, I have the next chapter ready and I will post it after two reviews. I hate being the one to have to blackmail everyone, but come on, it's two reviews, not that hard! I will update In a week if I havn't got two reviews (Not that haard!) but anyways, THANKYOU FOR READING! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! 3 :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am very dissapointed I didn't get two reviews, although I will say I have a new chapter sooner than planned, just because I felt like it. ENJOY! **_

'POP'

Kayla opened one eye groggily to look at the house elf putting food on her bedside table.

"Good morning, Miss. I is Plinky, Miss. If you need anything you call Plinky. Is there anything Plinky can do for Miss?"

"Not right now, thank-you, Plinky. Call me Poppy."

"Yes Miss Poppy. Very good." With a rather loud 'POP', too loud for her sore head, Plinky was gone. Kayla sighed as she fell back on the perfectly soft pillow, trying to remember what had happened last night. She remembered meeting Sirius, she remembered talking about why she was called 'Chica', but after that, she couldn't remember anything. She must have fallen asleep on James' lap.

Kayla glanced down at herself; she was wearing her favourite too-big sweatshirt that had ridden up to reveal her thigh and the side of her black knickers. Someone must have changed her before they put her to bed, meaning someone had seen her in her bra and knickers. Oh god, could this get any more humiliating!? She jumped as an unidentified house elf appeared beside her bed with another loud 'POP'.

"Chip is to tell Miss that Mister Black and Mister Potter want you to meet their other friends and they wanted you to meet them in Mister Black's room." _So this must be James or Sirius' house elf. I wonder if I should go, They don't seem to have any humiliation, so why not. I can find them on my map of the Manor later._

"Thank-you chip. You can tell them that I will join them when I am properly dressed."

"Yes Miss." With that, the house elf disapparated to tell the boys of her decision.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mistress Poppy has said she will be here when she is dressed properly. Is there anything else Masters would like?"

"No, Chip, but thank you." Sirius smiled warmly at the house elf that disappeared, apparating to the kitchens with a 'POP'. The boys had grown used to the constant sounds of house elves apparating, so the noise didn't bother them at all.

Sirius was laying on his bed, back facing down, arms stretched out above his head that was lolling off the side, watching Remus and James play wizard's chess. James was smart, and a good player, but Remus always won, although not for a lack of trying on James' part. Sirius and Peter had given up attempting to defeat the Sandy-haired boy, who was sitting cross-legged and shirtless, revealing scars scattered across his chest, a smug look set upon his handsome facial features, his grey-blue eyes shining in delight, waiting for James to make a move and choose his death. Peter was a short and slightly chubby boy, with wary, watery eyes and a careful, scared, rat-like nature. He was absent from the group while he was on a family holiday in France, or maybe it was Italy, meh, it was somewhere in Europe. They had instead invited their fifth roommate, Frank Longbottom, who was head-over-heels with a girl named Alice Hamilton. Frank was watching the game with an amused expression, his blue eyes shining as he waited for the initial torture of Remus' gloating to begin.

James was staring at the board, face screwed up in concentration, his wire-rimmed glasses glued in place on his nose. He ran a hand through his wild, un-tameable black hair, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I give. You win." The look of glee on Remus' face that he had made the man give up rather than be crushed was priceless when a voice from the door had them all turning and staring in surprise.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard James Potter give up before. You must be one hell of a player."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kayla stood up and stretched, cracking a few muscles as she did so, taking a piece of toast of the tray beside her bed as she strolled over to her walk-in wardrobe, toast in mouth. She smiled at all the fabulous dresses and accessories, but she knew none of them would do for her. She sauntered to her trunk that was lying open on the floor, and rifled through it, looking for that perfect muggle outfit to stun James and his friends.

She ended up in her bathroom that was almost as large as her bedroom, as there was a bathtub big enough to be a pool. It was in that particular bathtub that she spent twenty minutes soaking up the hot water, relaxing and smelling the addictive, sweet and musky aroma of the bubbles. Kayla finally decided that she had kept the boys long enough and if she didn't leave soon they'd come get her. She shuddered at the thought of four boys bursting into her room while she was in nothing but a towel. Four teenage, hormone-riddled, sixteen year old boys seeing her half-naked make her want to gag, especially as one of them would be her cousin. Incest.

She slipped on a matching set of white, lace underwear, short, cream, denim jeans with a floral, yet not too flowery as to make sure you could see a large amount of cream, a dull, orange, blue, grey and white striped singlet that was covered by a tee-shirt. On the back of the shirt, where there was supposed to be material, there was instead lace, hence the need for a singlet. She smiled to herself in a full length mirror, the boys won't know what hit them.

Kayla again rummaged through her trunk, finally finding the parchment that she had been searching for. It was a map of the Potter house with everyone in it, all the secret areas and what everyone was doing. If someone spoke, a small speech bubble would appear above their head with the spoken words inside. It was indeed a brilliant map, one of her own design. She remembered James talking about making one of the Hogwarts, and wondered if he ever completed it. She continued to smile and opened the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am lost." As if on cue, people, places, house elves, names, words and the outline of the manor became visible. Her smile became even wider (if possible) seeing the boys were only next door. Kayla tucked the parchment in her front left pocket and walked to the door, hesitating, debating whether she should knock, or if she should barge in?

Settling for the latter, she opened the door softly, observing the scene in front of her. Sirius was shirtless and hanging off the bed, watching James and another, smug looking, sandy-haired boy playing chess. The fourth boy was leaning against the wall watching the game, amusement etched into his features..

"Fine. I give. You win." Shock covered her face, James Potter never gave up! "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard James Potter give up before. You must be one hell of a player." Everyone turned to her and stared, she shifted awkwardly, hating all the attention. "So Jamie, who're your friends?"

The boys seemed to be brought back to reality and they looked slightly confused. No one called James 'Jamie' without a sudden hex.

"Chica, this is Remus Lupin, prefect at Hogwarts." James pointed to the boy across from him, who had made James surrender. Remus blushed, suddenly aware of how naked he was. Kayla smiled warmly at him, completely unfazed by his lack of shirt and the numerous scars covering his chest.

"Kayla, or Chica, whichever you prefer. I take it you're the brains of the operations? I knew from the stories that Jamie isn't smart enough to pull off all those pranks."

"Uh, well, it was a combination of all four of us, we make a great team."

She grinned again, and directed her attention to the fourth boy, who was looking immensely curious and not at all ashamed of his white-with-red-heart boxers.

"Frank Longbottom. Sorry love, but I'm taken." He winked at her and she grinned, happy to have a new tease. "Well who would want you, I mean, look at those boxers." She fakes a high-pitched, posh accent, causing James, Sirius and Frank to roll around laughing.

"My lover gave them to me." He grinned rolling his tongue on the 'l' of 'lover'.

"Yeah, your so called lover that just happens to be two years younger than us? A bit perverse, if you don't mind me saying." Sirius grinned evilly as Frank opened his mouth to reply, but Kayla cut them off.

"Are you alright, Remus?" She was looking at him with pure concern.

"I'm fine, why?" he frowned at her.

"Nothing, you just look a bit...off." James smiled fondly at his cousin, she was always perfect at knowing how a person was feeling, and knowing exactly how to make their moods change. "How about we get some Honeydukes chocolate? I have a huge stash in my trunk." She grinned evilly and James gaped at her.

"How is it I have never heard of this secret stash, little missy?"

"Maybe it's because if I told you, I wouldn't have any chocolate left. I'll go get it." Kayla jumped up and ran from the room, eager to get the chocolate. She did have a chocolate craving herself, even though she would never admit to it. As soon as she was out of the door, the boys interrogated James.

"Does she know?"

"Did you tell her?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"Guys, chill. She's just very good with emotions, I mean she can tell if you're sad and how to cheer you up, maybe you're happy and she wants to make you mad, or maybe you're sick and she wants to make you feel better. She likes you Remus, I think it's because you got me to surrender."

"Oh. But does she know?"

"No, Remus. Although she knows about our animagus. I showed her the map and she asked questions, although she gave me the idea for it in the first place. She made one for the manor 'cause she was always getting lost and then 'bam' it hit me, a map of Hogwarts. Brilliant, right? Her map's better though, she can see what people say. I'll get her to show you." As if on cue, Kayla waltzed though the door and strode over to where they were sitting, placing the large bag of Honeyduke's goodies in the middle.

"I want some left once you finish." With no more invitation needed, the boys tore open the bag and began to stuff their mouths full of chocolate.

"dyhfmp?"

"Sorry James, I don't speak food in mouth."

"I said 'Do you have the map?'"

"Well it sounded more like 'dyhfmp' to me, and I always have the map." She tossed the map to James and he grinned. "I missed you baby, but its okay, I'm here now." He whispered to the parchment, causing everyone else to roll their eyes.

"I solemnly swear I am lost." With that, the ink spread across the page, revealing the manor and everything inside it.

"Pretty cool, huh? Everything is perfect." The words came as a bubble above her head on the map, and the boys grinned, thinking of all the mischief they could get up to, but Kayla stole the parchment away, saying "I am found."

They groaned and went back to stuffing their faces with chocolate.

"So, anyone want a pranking war?" They all looked shocked that she was the one to suggest that, but James grinned. "Bring it, girlie, and winner takes all."

"You're on. No teams?"

"Pairs?"

"There's five of us, James. Learn to count?"

"Well I'll get dad. Me and Sirius, Frank and dad, you and Remus, fair?"

"How about me and Remus kick your arses?"

"You're on." They shook hands, parting with another. Remus followed Kayla to her room; they sat on her bed and came up with as many quick ideas as they could, then set to work on them, all the while keeping an eye on the map. When James agreed to Remus and Kayla being a team, he hadn't thought of the two smart verse the four less-smart, but Kayla, being a smart, played him well.

Charlus and Frank were planning on starting a water fight, Sirius and James were planning a slime fest ending in a shower of feathers, but Remus and Kayla were the best. They had sneak into the kitchen and make a concoction, using many different, yet disgusting ingredients. They had then filled many water balloons with the substance, and charmed the balloons so that if the balloon was touched by anyone other than themselves it exploded. They then took very good care of the balloons, but they had left over substance, and the only way Kayla thought of using it so it wouldn't be wasted was to spread it all beneath the covers of James' bed.

They then lay and wait for their unsuspecting targets to emerge. Kayla put a sound proof charm around them and they started to talk. Kayla found herself liking Remus, as he opened up and told her how he was from France, about how his father committed suicide, about how his mother can hardly look at him, about Hogwarts, about the pranks and finally about Kayla's new roommates.

"So her name's Lily Evans, she's muggle-born, she has flaming red hair, she's super smart and James is in love with her. She sounds nice, although it's terrible, having your best friend turn on you like that. I know I would never be able to forgive Severus if I was her."

"Yes, but you're pure-blood, so no harm done."

"There's still blood traitor, then everyone thinking I think I'm better than them because of my blood status, then there's the pure-bloods who really do think they are better than everyone and that's fair to no one. Everyone should have an equal amount of rights, I mean it's like saying I am not allowed to get a job at the Ministry because I should be having kids instead, that's what the Ministry told me, and it's not right! Pure-blood men are allowed jobs, so now I guess were getting to sexist, not racist."

"Everyone's so prejudiced, and I agree, it's your life and you should be allowed to choose how to use it, but I also understand that-" Remus was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Waiting carefully, ready to attack, Sirius and James slowly and cautiously turned the corner and headed in their direction. The pair crouched low, waiting for their unsuspecting prey to come close enough for them to pounce, just a few more steps, just one more and- "NOW!" he shouted, and both of them threw as many balloons as they could reach, until both of the boys shouted surrender. They came out of the sludge pile, hands behind their heads, and then they disappeared.

"Wha-"

"Shh." Remus knew this move well, well enough that he could get himself and his partner out of this as winners. He grinned at Kayla, a gesture which she returned. "We need to move, now." She nodded and followed him as he worked his way through many corridors and around many corners until they came to stop in front of a guest bedroom. 'My room' he mouthed to her, and she nodded in understanding. They were hiding. He opened the door, both of them stepping inside when they were ambushed, water, feathers, goo and something else was everywhere. Balloons were thrown, hits were taken, it was over in a matter of minutes, as they sat, rolled or lounged on the floor in a sort-of-circle, still breathless from the fight, the losing duo scowling, the winning quadruplex grinning like mad.

"And to think I shared my chocolate with you!" Kayla glared at James, Sirius and Frank in turn, "Wait, where's my chocolate Chica?" Rolling her eyes at Charlus.

"Kayla weren't you watching the map?" Remus, always the one looking for a solution to their problem.

"I was but there wasn't anything on there about an ambush!"

"Well maybe you need to learn secrecy spells."

"Damn you James!" James grinned and checked his watch, it was only noon and they were late for the 'family lunch'. Mrs Potter always loved having James' friends over for lunch, she loved how James had so many friends.

"CHILDREN!? LUNCH TIME!" Mrs Potter's voice ran all through the house with the help of 'sonorus'. The group of six did a quick 'scourgify' and ran down the stairs eagerly, only to be stopped by Dorea. "Charlus? I expect better from you! You're acting like a child! And Kayla!? A lady glides, not stomping, galloping, running, smashing and crashing like an elephant. What are you wearing!? A lady wears dresses or skirts, what is that!?"

"Yes Aunty Dorea, and it's muggle clothing. It's easier to run round in. Don't look at me like that, no one else will see it."

"These boys will see it, I will see it, if we have unexpected guests they will see it, now, into the dining room for lunch."

Kayla, being facetious, glided into the large dining room as if she were on ice, she even added a jumping twist for the finale.

"Hmm, as smart as Remus, as defiant as me, as pranky as James, this girl might just be what the marauders need."

"We'll see, padfoot, we'll see."

"So is frank part of your gang? I thought there was a boy called Peter."

"Frank is our roommate, but as much as we ask he won't join us. Peter's on holiday with his family, so you won't meet him until Hogwarts. We're going to Diagon Alley in two weeks, on Saturday."

"What's Diagon Alley like?"

"You've never been!?" Sirius looked at her as if never seeing Diagon Alley was the biggest crime, but to him it probably was.

"No, we had a small town for shopping, it was like a town of shops and it wasn't very big, it was a bore going there and I-"

"You should see the place! There's so much to do! Can you play quidditch?"

"Yeah, I'm usually a seeker."

"Well I'm captain," James puffed up his chest proudly, "so I might give you a go at tryouts, if you're lucky, I mean, who wants a girl on their team, what use would tha- eww!" James had just gotten a mouthful of mashed Brussels sprouts, courtesy of Kayla's spoon. "This means war!" A full-out food fight had begun, and it wasn't until James flicked a large piece of strawberry pie into his mother's hair that it ended, with James being frog-marched off, much to everyone else's amusement.

"So Kayla, coming for a swim?"

"Sure, just let me change and I'll meet you at the lake?"

"Yup, luckily you get to see us topless again, try not to swoo-oon, deary."

"I'll try not to gag at you, Sirius, I might swoon at Remus or Frank though." She winked as she flounced through the door, giggling at Sirius' expression.

Kayla ran up to her room and changed into a red and white dotted frilly bikini, slipped on a pair of white, beach wedges, with a long-sleeved, white, big holed crochet shirt to top it off. She then slowly sashayed to the lake, swinging her hips as she went, feeling very flirtatious. The boys, including James, but excluding Remus, were splashing about in the water, when Sirius spotted Kayla first.

"Oi, look," he said, smacking Frank on the chest lightly and nodding in her direction, "Talk about hot." Remus was sitting by the edge, topless, with a book in hand when someone sat next to him. He looked up, surprised to see Kayla beside him. "Watcha reading?" she asked, gesturing to his book.

"Hogwarts: A history, I couldn't find anything else."

"Cool, anything interesting I should Know?"

"Well there's-" but he was cut off by Kayla's scream at Sirius, the bloody dog had shaken himself all over them.

"What the hell!?" If she was cute when she's angry, then she was about to be the cutest thing you'd ever see.

"Well I thought you could use a little shower." He winked at her flirtatiously, but his smile faltered when he saw how angry she was. "Sirius bloody Black, you can't stand not being the centre of attention for ten minutes can you? Did you maybe think I didn't want to get wet yet and I was enjoying talking to Remus? Because unlike you, his head holds a little more than just an ego, you know, a brain!?" Remus blushed happily at her compliment. _Maybe she likes me? I hope she does but...no that would never work, I'm a...I'm a monster._

She stalked off towards the house, angry at everyone for ruining her happy mood, except Remus, he seemed to make her feel warm and happy. She smiled at the thought, he really was a genuine nice guy.

_**A/N: A bit corny, I know. I was going to put in a truth or dare game at the end, but decided against it. Anyways, 'IMPERUS' REVIEW, THEN I WILL LET YOU GO! MWA HA HA**____**HAAAA.**_


End file.
